Phantom Destination
by XBloodyBaneX
Summary: A nightmare. If you can call it that. Something such as that is the only evidence that some higher being is the bane of all existence. Danny soon notices his sense of Déjà vu is becoming stronger and occurring frequently. AU DxS *On Hiatus* Revision in progress! Definite Overhaul.
1. Chapter 1: I don't recall

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own anything related to Danny Phantom. This beautiful cartoon (Which ended entirely too soon if you ask me) belongs to the genius Butch Hartman. Though i do own this plot line. :D

**AN**: This is my first Fic, so please keep note that if things don't seem very detailed. It is based off of the movies 'Final Destination', because the protagonist gets a vision of the entire ordeal a few minutes ahead of them going horribly awry. I will be trying to update every few days, but ya have to know, this stuff if harder then it looks. Yes, there is **Alot **of narrative, but most if it was only for a description of Dannys weird dream. Please, no flaming. This is only an idea i'm working on. If you need to release some stress, take a chainsaw to that old uncomfortable couch you have. (You know the one i'm talking about.) If you have any idea's of what you would like in the next chapter, feel free to post a review. And also just hold back a little on me with the critiques.

**Phantom Destination:**  
**Chapter one: I don't recall**

_Italics: Are used for thoughts and_ _Subconscious_  
**Bold: Is used for emphasis  
**Underline: Does not have a use, I just wanted to use it :P  
*Asterisks: Are used for non-verbal actions  
If you would take it upon yourselves to state spelling and grammatical errors. Please use X:Y X: Stands for line. Y: Stands for word number. Ex. 1:6 is cold

* * *

Danny had awoken in a cold sweat. He had a splitting headache, but had no idea why. He wasn't sprawled on the floor, and the Fenton Ghost Detector alarms weren't blaring throughout the house. so the only other reason would be what he was dreaming about, as he tried to recall what was, he was left with nothing. whatever he was dreaming about, was now most adamantly refusing to resurface.

Shrugging it off, he tries to go back to sleep. But with his headache bordering on migraine, he reluctantly gets out of bed and headed to the kitchen for an early breakfast. When he reaches the stairs, he gets a flash of a memory of him slipping on one of his dads new inventions and falling down the stairs. without enough time to process this new memory in his 'Early-Arisen-Sleep' fogged mind. He slips on a cold metallic cylindrical object, and abruptly falls down the stairs.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised that no one had come to his aid. As Fentons are known to be heavy sleepers. His head now feeling like chopped wood. And the rest of his body feeling like he had taken a couple dozen Bulldozers amped up on elephant steroids head on. He re-configures his 'Fallen-Down-The-Stairs' contorted body, and continues for the kitchen. As he reaches for the refrigerator, his mind flashes with another new memory of his spitting out rancid milk. but again, he has no time comprehend it with his previously mentioned mind.

As he takes a huge chug of milk, he then finds himself coughing and gagging with enough force, that if it was some one else, he would probably think they had a mediocre form of bronchitis. with a quick thought of '_Oh Dear Lord, make it Stop!_'. He takes a quick look around the kitchen, and he chooses to drown his taste buds with dish soap in a feeble attempt to stave off the stomach wretching taste that has occupied his traumatized orifice. His mouth now tasting like a clean dish, he thwarts the thought of "At least it can't get any worse.", since the universe has a nasty habit of proving you wrong.

* * *

With an embarrassing arrival to school in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, he makes his way to his locker. where he, Sam and Tucker usually meet in the morning.

As Danny made his way to his locker, another memory flit through his head. He had been tripped by an unknown someone, and with his arms unconsciously pulled forward to soften the fall, one of his hands met something that was not the cold tile floor. It was warm and cushiony, yet still firm. His face flushed a deep crimson, and his mind was torn back to reality when something caught his foot, and his body and registered that stomach lurching feeling you all know as 'Falling'.

He now knew who had tripped him, from the high-pitched nasally laugh that they all knew was Dash Baxters. As his arms flew forward like they did is his memory. He again felt that warm, cushiony object. He had then realized what that object was. It was Sams leg. As he completed his involuntary action of falling, he had also pulled one of Sams velvety violet stockings down with him. Revealing her soft supple flesh.

Danny looked up and started to apologize, but stopped as he got a really good look at her bare leg. His face flushed an even darker shade of crimson than it did before. He could see how smooth it looked, it was pale yet still had an almost unnoticeable pink tint to it. He just stared, mesmerized by it, until he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Uh... S-Sorry Sam." He stuttered, avoiding eye contact. But he could see she was sporting a similar blush, if even darker out of the corner of his eye.

"It's fine. Really." She replied, trying to force her blush back down.

While gathering their books from their lockers. Both Danny and Sam were in a fight with their subconscious'.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

_C'mon man! It's right there! Just grab it! Rub your hand up and down those juicy thighs!_

No! I wont do anything like that! Not to her!

_Y'know you want to! I mean look! She's blushing to!_

I do! But it would ruin our friendship! She's just blushing from embarrassment!

_Why do you always have to ruin all the fun!_

Why do You have to be so head strong! Your supposed to be my 'Think-Things-Through' side!

_Tch. Whatever._

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

_Make him grovel at your feet! Make him kiss you up your leg! You know you want to feel his warm breath glide around your leg, while you also feel his electric kiss' sting you in all the right ways!_

No! I mean i do want him to. But i want him to do it with his own consent! And if i did that it would ruin our friendship!

_Come on! I mean look at him! Look how cute he looks with his innocent little face! You see how hard he's blushing! He's probably holding back from doing just that!_

I know how cute his face is! I see it every day! either ways. He's probably just blushing from embarrassment!

_*sigh* Your gonna have to give in at some point! It's only a matter of time!_

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

After the whole embarrassing and yet enticing predicament. The bell had rung, and with that, Danny, Sam and Tucker made their way to their shared 1st period. English class couldn't go by any slower, both Danny and Sam had this mornings incident on their mind. but that didn't speed things up at all.

It was about the end of class. when Danny had another one of his memory shove its way through his fond memories of this morning about a pop quiz Mr. Lancer would be pulling out in a minute. Danny blinked the memory away, and whispered to himself '_A pop quiz?_'. He had thought he was pretty quiet, but apparently Sam had heard him, and asked, whispering to him.

"What about a pop quiz?" But before Danny could reply, Mr. Lancer quite abruptly cut through his own lecture and close to yelled "Alright class! Pop Quiz!"

The entire class groaned in unison. Sam, surprised looked from Mr. Lancer back to Danny, But brushed off anything suspicious as he could have just guessed what Mr. Lancer would do. He was pretty predictable.

As the gang made their to their second period, Sam had taken the chance to look at Danny. He had a look of concern in his eyes, while his face looked seriously disgruntled. She wanted to ask 'What's wrong?', but she know he would just tell her that he's just thinking about something, and its nothing to worry about.

The gang had to split up, to get changed for P.E.. while Danny lead his way to the boys locker room, he told Sam that they'd meet up by the start-up line on the track. She agreed and went her way to the girls locker room.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

"Hey Tuck?" I said, trying not to sound too needy

"Yeah?" Tucker replied dryly but still caring.

"Do you believe in Déjà vu?" I asked with a little of my concern slipping through, but Tucker hadn't noticed.

"Hmm. I guess. Yeah." He replied with a face that showed he was questioning himself "Why?"

"Well... Um.. I'll... Uh.. Continue this when we meet up with Sam." I said, sternly reprimanding myself for asking a question on the problem I had no proof for.

"Um.. Okay?" Tucker added with a slight chuckle

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

While Danny and Tucker were on their way to the line on the track, something caught Danny's eye. And it Wasn't Paulina. Sam was wearing **Really** short gym shorts, and had made a few customizations to the entire outfit. Though it was still school appropriate. It still looked great on her, and had kept his eyes trained on her, no matter how hard he tried to look away. It had the white base, but the sleeves were black and rolled up to mimic the look of her sleeveless tank top. Her shorts stopped just an inch or two above the middle of her thigh, and had a dark mauve color to it, with black accents of spider webs and the occasional spider here and there.

To Sam, Even in his bland P.E. Clothes, Danny looked breath-taking. Though you couldn't see it, she knew that Danny was ripped under the baggy P.E. clothes, you couldn't see any of his defined muscles, as he was usually wearing sweat pants, and a 'Little-Too-Large' P.E. shirt to hide his scars he obtained from countless fight between ghosts. Though they hadn't noticed each other staring at the other, when they began to converge on the track line they noticed each others Intent **And** Content stare. They both blushed and awkwardly looked away. But before either of them could start-up a conversation. A Blue wisp flew out of Danny's mouth and he gave a quick shudder of the sudden but temporary cold that passed over him.

Danny quickly turned his head to Sam and Tucker, who both gave a nod of acknowledgement. Skulker had just flew in from behind the school campus "I know you are here, Ghost Child." He had yelled, with and evilly playful smirk "It is only a matter of time before i find you!" he said a little lower, with mild taunt in his voice. Every one had either gasped or yelped. But soon enough everyone had run for cover. Which gave Danny an excuse to jump behind a few bushes and do what he normally did when there was a ghost. he was in between yelling and whispering "I'm going ghost!", and as he said that, a silvery ring formed at his center, split into two, and then they repelled each other. revealing Danny in his alternate personality: 'Danny Phantom'.

Without going into theatrics, it was almost exactly like his fights with Skulker all the other times. they'd hit each other, blast each other, and exchange one-liners and witty retorts. In the end Danny was pretty beat up, he had a few plasma burns, cuts, scratches, and a good number of dark bruises. But Danny had gotten Skulker in the Fenton Thermos like usual. Sam ran up first, asking if he needed any first aid. but Danny put up his hand denying any need of it. saying "Don't worry. They'll be gone in an hour or two. You know how fast i heal.". even with that being said, Sam didn't stop worrying. she said if they aren't all gone in two hours she **Will** be fixing him up, whether he likes it or not. Danny gave a light chuckle and agreed. A look at her face, and you would see a slight pout but still stern, with playful glint in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a little bit closer

**Disclaimer**: I am truly sorry, but i do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman is the mastermind behind it.

**Phantom Destination:**  
**Chapter 2**: Just a little bit closer

_ Italics: Are used for thoughts and_ _Subconscious_  
**Bold: Is used for emphasis  
**Underline: Does not have a use, I just wanted to use it :P  
*Asterisks: Are used for non-verbal actions

* * *

It had been about and hour and a half since the fight with Skulker, Danny and Tucker had forgotten that there was a question that needed answering. And Sam was still worried that Danny's wounds were a little large to heal by the end of class. She could see a moderately large wound barely visible from under his sleeve, it wasn't bleeding, but it wasn't exactly healed. From the look on Danny's face had hadn't noticed his wound, as he was focused on taking notes for this chapter in math class.

His tongue was partially out, and licking one side of his top lip. a tell-tale sign he was trying his hardest. But from the amount of space left of his piece of paper, he was failing. Miserably. All three of them knew Danny has a hard time keeping his grades up, with all the ghost fighting and late night ghost patrol. But he always had a hard time on math. Regardless of ghost problems or not. Sam always felt like she wanted to sit next to him and explain every, but that would only raise further questions from their peers.

When class had ended, Sam to another look over Danny. His wounds Still barely visible, but not yet healed. As they walked out the door, she grabbed the hem of Danny's collar, and pulled him towards the nurses office. Taking a quick look inside, to check for the nurse. Who would obviously question how Danny got these 'Too-Large-Be-An-Accident' wounds. With the coast clear, she pulled Danny all the way in. And sat him down on one of the beds.

"Is there a reason we are in the nurses office?" Asked Danny, as clueless as ever.

"Yes." Sam replied with a tone that said 'Tough Love' "We're here to patch you up. Like i said i would"

"Oh." He said, almost inaudibly. "I would've thought you had forgotten like i did." He joked

"How could i forget!" She said sharply, yet still caring. "Did you see yourself? You looked like you got mugged by Edward Scissor Fingers!" She added. Danny gave her small wry smile, taking note on her genuine concern and the reference to one of Sams favorite original movies.

Danny looked over Sam as she started to bandage his wounds, and his smile grew a bit larger.

"I'm really glad your here to fix me up after a fight." He had said before his brain finished processing it. Noticing what he had just said, he turned his head as he felt a burning heat ran across his face.

Meanwhile, Sam had stopped bandaging Danny as her brain needed all energy resources to finally comprehend what Danny just said. She tried to force down a blush that had engulfed little more than half her face. But it was obviously to no avail. She slowly started to bandage him again, but kept her head low to avoid Danny seeing her face like it was. And again, Danny and Sam were in an internal dispute with their subconscious'

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

What the hell was that! Do you always have to intervene on **Anything** I do with Sam?!

_I was helping! I mean. Come. **ON!** You're in the nurses office?** Alone**...?_

What?! What's that supposed to mean?! Actually, I don't want to know.

_Seriously man! I know every one calls you clueless. But this is just being oblivious!_

Oblivious?! What does that even mean?! We're just friends! she's just worried with all the cuts and bruises, someone will try to snoop in on my other life!

_Oh. So you know what Intervene means, but now oblivious? I seriously don't see what Sam sees in us._

She doesn't! Even if i do L.. Lo.. Like her, she wouldn't return my feelings! I mean look at her! She's perfect. I don't stand a chance.

_Whatever man. I'll be back later to 'Intervene'. Since i know you won't pull anything on her without my help._

Just get outa here before i hurt yo... Myse... Just Leave!

* * *

Sams P.O.V.

_Did you Hear that! Come on, you can't deny that as proof he likes you!_

Yes I can! He just said it as a friend!

_Then why are you blushing? You know what he said, and why._

He doesn't like me the way i like him. He wouldn't return my feelings.

_Sometimes i think you're as clueless as him._

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Sam was the first to break the silence, as she hadn't replied to Danny's earlier comment.

"It's fine. Really." She said in a slight whisper, still keeping her head down to hide her blush.

Right after she said that, again a memory shot to the front of his mind. He was perched above her, his arms at either side of her neck. He was slowly growing closer to her face. A subtle show of bliss on her face. Then he heard screeching, like a metal fork to a plate. After that was a huge blur. He went right through Sam and the bed, then the floor. He was then standing in a cold, dark, dank place. His blush now vivid, and taking up about 9/10th's of his face. He brushed off the memory thinking 'Like that would ever happen'.

But before they could get up and leave for their next class, they heard muffled voices outside and the rattle of the door to the nurses office. Danny was the first to react, he grabbed Sam by the wrist, pulled her toward him and closed the curtain in one swift, synchronized movement. Without knowing it, Danny had put himself and Sam in a **Very**... Compromising position. Sam was laying on her back, faintly holding onto Danny's biceps. Danny's right leg had landed itself in between Sams legs. And his arms at both side of the crook of her neck. After Danny noticed the position they were in, he couldn't turn himself in any direction to stop her from seeing his face with its new 'Make-up', without doing a complete 180.

* * *

While Sam noticed the situation first, and was shocked none the less. Icy-sapphire blue eyes met lilac. Not saying sparks flew. But something flew, and right out the window. Sam slowly moved her hands to the nape of Danny's neck, locked her fingers together, and pulled him closer. Danny could hardly Think while staring into Sams lilac eyes, so there was little to no resistance. They were Face-To-Face, only about an inch between them. Sam could hardly think, the only thing running through her head was 'Closer'. They were almost there, their subconscious' screaming at them to close the gap. Danny's eyes broke away from hers to fall down to her lips. They were slightly parted, and covered in a beautiful mauve lipstick.

Every thing in him, every molecule that his dad claimed he would tear him apart by, were screaming at him just to drop forward and take them. To just lose himself in her embrace. But if he did that, he knew **Nothing**, would be able to separate him from them. Not even Pariah Dark. But Danny had been brought back to reality all to soon, by the scraping noise of a curtain hangar on a running frame.

Danny acted on impulse. He turned himself intangible and shot himself through Sam, the bed, and the floor, straight to the basement. Sam just laid there, eyes glazed over. Staring at the place where the boy she was about to kiss was just seconds ago. Danny now realizing something was wrong, went to find the nearest reflective surface. Which was a murky puddle of water next to a large pile of boxes of meat. He wanted to yell at himself for almost taking Sams innocence. But he couldn't , he was to concerned about what he saw just before the incident, About the incident.

The memories that keep pulling themselves to the front of Danny's mind, were showing him something that **Would** happen. Though these memories came before the event they depicted, Danny had no way to act upon what will happen, since it seemed to come just seconds or so ahead of time. usually while he was occupied with something. He closed his eyes and collected himself, then made his way back to the nurses office back on foot. To 'Check in' on Sam.

* * *

Sam had managed to pull herself back to reality, but just lay there, reveling in the thought of what had just happened. A little annoyed that it didn't go further. but most of all guilty, that she did something like that with Danny, her friend, who she wasn't even sure like her the way she did him. The nurse had noticed her there, with her blush, and had checked her temperature.

"My! You're burning up dear! Just hold on, I'll get something you remedy you." The nurse had said with genuine care in her voice, which was surprising as most teachers at the school did care for the students, but never showed it. "By the way. Who brought you here?" She asked, though with not as much concern than her earlier statement. But Sam hadn't heard, as she tuned the whole world out while focusing on the fond but guilty memory of being so close to Danny. After a few minutes, Danny had come to 'Check in' on Sam. Not knowing full well how Sam will react, but he was willing to take whatever was coming. As he entered the room, he asked how Sam was doing.

"So, is Sam okay?" He asked faking concern. Because both Sam and him knew she wasn't really sick.

"Oh, she's going to be just fine." She replied, not paying him enough mind to turn around. "Were you the one who brought her in?"

"Uh... Yeah." He replied in a monotonous, though he knew it was the other way around. "I hope you feel better soon Sam." He said, right before he walked out the door.

* * *

Danny had just gotten home, when, yet again a memory assaulted his mind. He was running, from something. It made a slight whirring sound, but most noticeable, was the fast, constant and load beeping it made. He heard his mom and dad chasing after him arguing over something. He had practically jumped the entirety of the stairs, and made a B-Line for his room. Slamming the door behind him, he braced for impact. What ever was chasing him, ran straight into the door and died. He took a minute to catch his breath, pulled out his phone, and began to dial someones number. He was reviewing his memory as he walking through the front door, until he heard the whirring and beeping, like that from his memory.

He looked around to see what it was. He saw a flying metal contraption, about the size of an old TV. It had rotor blade, of which he guessed made the whirring sound. And a huge light on its 'Face', flashing red, and with each flash he heard the loud beep. It had two... Arms, you could say. Looking like metallic tentacles, with clasps on the end. Inside the clasps, were glowing green lights. And as usual, anything that was glowing green in this household, was either his dads cooking. Or was programmed to attack anything with an Ectoplasmic Signature.

Danny Tuck-And-Rolled, right under the flying metal death trap. Running for his dear life and **After** life. Danny did anything to avoid his parent newest invention, Ducking, Jumping, and Weaving through the house like a Parkour Master. Jack and Maddie Fenton were fussing about something. But Danny didn't care as his life was on the line at the moment. Again, he pounced up the stairs, and went straight for his room. It died after the impact with his door, with the only thought in his head of '_I need to get out of this house.'. _He called Sam.

Sam hadn't done anything as exciting as Danny had. She was trying to finish her homework, while she was listening to some Dumpty Humpty. Though it was excruciatingly hard when the incident in the nurses office always took priority over her mind rather than her algebra. Right before she was about to get up to take a show, in an attempt to cleanse her mind. Her phone rang.

* * *

**AN**: Yes, i know this didn't have as much fortune-telling memories as I would have liked, and yes i know tucker wasn't **Anywhere **in this. I just wanted to make this chapter about getting Danny and Sam closer to a relationship. I will try to put more Final Destination in there. Also, I was thinking of doing a chapter about Tucker getting a girlfriend, it's either Jazz or Valerie. Give me your thoughts in your reviews. (Maybe around chapter 4 or 5)


	3. Chapter 3: Furious but Sly accidents

**AN: **I'm really sorry for not posting. I've had **Really **bad writers block (Games also had a contribution to about 40% of it), everything I tried to put in, just resulted in the continuation of Chapter 2. I would like to continue off of that, but Danny doesn't have time for a lot of fluff, he's needs to be busy with seeing the future. Also, school starts back up Monday and that means less updates. About 3 times a week at most. (With minimum writers block. Though I will continue it at school.)

**Disclaimer**: I would like to say I made Danny Phantom. But I didn't. I would Like to! But I didn't.

**Phantom Destination:**  
**Chapter 3**: Furious but Sly accidents

_Italics: Are used for thoughts and_ _Subconscious_  
**Bold: Is used for emphasis  
**Underline: Does not have a use, I just wanted to use it :P  
*Asterisks: Are used for non-verbal actions (SEXIST COMMENT HOOO! "Loud Sigh: This is actually a word, but is a non-verbal statement often misunderstood by men. A loud sigh means she thinks you are an idiot and wonders why she is wasting her time standing here and arguing with you about nothing.")

* * *

Sam was about to get up to take a show, in an attempt to cleanse her mind. When her phone rang. She was considering letting it go to voice mail, but the caller ID showed "Danny". She sauntered her way towards it, knowing if she answered too quickly he would think something was up.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" She answered in the casual, questioning tone she could in short notice.

"Hey Sam... *Pant*" Danny said between deep breaths. "I was wondering.. *Pant* If you would like to... *Pant* Go to the Nasty Burger with me?"

Taken aback by his question. Her body told her to scream _**YES!**,_ but she ignored it and calmly replied "Um.. Sure. Just let me get ready."

Danny had arrived at Sams house about half an hour later, he knocked at the door, but Sam popped out on her bedroom balcony.

"Sorry Danny, I'll just be a few more minutes." She said, while tying her hair in her traditional small pony tail. Danny gave her a small smile, and nodded. But gave her a thumbs up for added measure. But Danny's smile wasn't that much of acknowledgement, but mischievousness. Sam was looking in her mirror, applying the last of her make-up. When she felt a cold breeze go by her. Her thought flew immediately to Danny trying to peep on her or scare her.

"Alright Danny, I know it's you. You can come out now." She stated in a casual-serious tone.

"Did you say something Sam?" Danny called from the front porch. Sam looked out to see Danny sitting nonchalantly on a half wall.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just.. Talking to myself." She replied, giving a weak smile.

She turned around trying to debunk how that cold wind could have passed by. But was interrupted when a cold finger traced the spine of her neck. She held back a yelp, turned around to see nothing. Checking on Danny, he was sitting in the same spot as he was earlier. Suddenly it was cold all around her. She then felt the existence of something to the side of her head. She moved her eyes to look at it, and was met with vivid glowing red eyes. Fear overwhelmed her, and she screamed. Once everything stopped echoing, she heard two things. Laughing; One right next to her, and one outside her window.

She turned to see who it was, and found Danny Phantom, laughing hysterically and clutching his sides in pain. No doubt from laughing so hard. Danny Fenton was no better off. He had fallen back off the half wall, his legs hanging over. He was trying to get up, but made **Many **failed attempts. Fuming, Sam picked up Phantom by the front of his spandex jumpsuit, threw him over he balcony railing, straight into Fenton. Both making a pained 'Oomph', as Phantom disappeared into Fenton.

"You scared the hell out of me you prick!" Sam yelled at Danny, who was composing himself.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't pass up the chance to scare you." He pulled out, still chuckling mildly. "It's not every day I get to, y'know."

"Ugh. Just don't scare me like that again." She said, returning to finishing her make-up.

"How **Should** I scare you?" He said, in a dark, dead-tone voice. Staring right at her, his eyes glowing red again.

Sam froze. The memory of Danny being under FreakShow's control scared her. Let alone when he imitated it.

"**DANNY!**" She yelled at him. Harsh and fierce.

He backed off a few feet, lowering his gaze. "Right. Uncalled for." He practically whispered, unintentionally pulling off a 'Kicked-Puppy' look. Sam toned down the ferocity in her voice, and sighed.

"You still don't remember do you?" She asked concernedly.

"Only here and there." Eyes still trained on the ground. And if he had a tail, it would probably be tucked between his legs.

"Danny, I'm sorry. It's just.. When that happened, I was scared that you would be gone forever." She said, as she walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too. I was just riding along with the scaring, and it just came out." Now only looking like a puppy whose been hit with a soft slipper.

"It's fine. Just let me finish my make-up, then we can go to the nasty burger. Okay?" She stated as she moved toward the bathroom again.

"Yeah, Okay." He said, picking his head back up and floating back to the front porch.

"So. How did you get your eyes like that?" She asked before he left.

"Oh. Um.. Contacts. Tucker made them." He replied, pulling one out to show to her

* * *

After a short while Sam and Danny were on their way to the Nasty Burger. They were talking about new effective ways to defeat ghost, when Danny stopped abruptly.

This time Danny's memory wasn't like the others. He was viewing a fight he was having with Johnny 13, but from a few feet away. He had no idea why, until he saw it. Johnny was circling Danny on his bike, until Danny planted his hands on the ground to create a spire of ice in front of Johnny. The spire had surprised Johnny, and as he tried to maneuver around, the back of his bike hit it. Sending him into uncontrollable spins. He jumped of to avoid a painful crash, and as Danny was about to catch him in mid-air. He heard a scream of pain. Danny turned to see Sam lying under Johnny's bike.

Sam had been staring at Danny, trying to get his attention for a few minutes, but he never responded. It was as if Danny had completely tuned out the world, and none of his senses were working. Though as quickly as it came, it was gone. Danny's eyes then trained Sam's. His eyes had an emotion in them, but Sam didn't have enough time to determine what it was.

"What was that about?" She asked, stopping him before he could continue to the Nasty Burger.

"It's nothing really. I've just been blanking out every so often." He quickly stated. If Sam hadn't already know he was lying, the facts at how fast he replied and his avoidance of eye contact could prove it otherwise.

"Okay." She lied also, but she was good at it. She was determined to figure out what was going on with Danny.

As they started their way towards the Nasty Burger again. Danny's Ghost Sense goes off, and they hear the sound of a motorcycle coming from... Above them?

* * *

Danny quickly duck's into a dark alley, turns into Phantom, and flies into the sky to look for the inevitable. Without seeing anything related to a ghost, Danny drops back down to the ground next to Sam.

"I don't understand. My Ghost Sense went off, and I swear I heard Johnny's bike." Danny quickly stated confused, but still on alert.

Then a roar of a bike behind them again. But too close for comfort. Danny pushed Sam to the side and jumped out of the way himself, just as Johnny attempted ramming Danny Phantom in a sneak attack. Skidding to a halt. Johnny stared at Danny, then started to laugh.

"How ya' doin' twerp? We haven't beat the crap outta each other in while." He spun his bike to face them. "Lets Change That!" He screamed over the screeching his wheel made during a wheely.

Sam moved a safe distance away from the battle, while Danny tried to knock Johnny off his bike as he was passing. Johnny started to circle Danny. And before Danny knew it, everything was playing out like he saw. He formed the spire of ice. Johnny going out of control. As Johnny jumped off of his bike, Danny remembered what would happen next. He put all his strength and concentration on catching bike before it hit Sam. The bike clipped on the ground, and flew towards Sam's chest. Danny was so close, but too far. He watched the entire thing play by, like it was in slow motion. His hand mere inches away from the bike. But it collided into Sam before he could reach it.

Many emotions coursed through Danny at that exact moment. Fear, Anger, Remorse. Only to name a few. Danny threw the bike off of Sam before it could land on her completely. He picked her up gently, and was about to go to the hospital, but turned around to face Johnny and gave him a glare that personified pure fury. His eyes showing a flicker red for the briefest of a moment. Johnny flinched at this.

"W-whoa. Dude. I'm sorry. But it was an accident! You saw!" Johnny stammered, recuperating from Danny's intense gaze.

Danny turned back around and calmed himself. Knowing that Johnny was right. Danny launched himself off the ground, and flew toward the hospital as fast as possible without making Sam's condition worse.

* * *

After reaching the hospital, stopping just short to turn back into Fenton. And then went into the hospital. Sam was fading in and out of consciousness. Danny noticed this, and whispered word of comfort to Sam, the adrenaline keeping her from feeling the intense pain she was currently in. When Danny reached the desk, he rang the bell consistently until someone showed up. When the receptionist saw the condition Sam was in, she called for some nurses to bring out a gurney. Danny; most violently refusing to leave her side, followed to the observation rooms on all of her tests.

"So? How is she?" Danny asked, apprehension almost manifesting itself.

"She'll be just fine. Both her wrists are bruised pretty badly and have a few minor crack's, plus a few bruised rib's. I'm actually surprised. From how you described it, I would have thought her wrist's would have major Compound fractures, and most of her rib's to have a few Transverse crack's." The doctor replied in an amazed tone, looking from Danny back his clip board repeatedly. "She's pretty strong. Mentally and physically."

"That's my Sammy." Danny said, mostly to himself. But the doctor heard him, and smiled endearingly.

"I'll lead you to your girlfriends room." The doctor said, and quickly made his way to just that.

Danny was about to put up a rebuttal, but wasn't given enough time, as the doctor was almost out of sight.

* * *

It had been about 4 hours since the "Motorcycle accident", which was technically true. Danny was sitting in a chair next to her. Completely blanked out, staring at the wall, gently holding her hand in his. When Pamela and Jeremy Manson burst in, knocking Danny out of his stupor. Both of Sam's parents stared at Danny for only a second before going into and outrage.

"**YOU! You did this to her, Didn't you?!**" Pamela screamed. And Jeremy's wasn't any better.

"**I swear! If there is ANY permanent damage, I will sue you for all you're worth! And MORE!**" Jeremy had also screamed, but only in a deeper tone. Both of them were seething, and Danny could see that. But that didn't stop him from countering.

"**WHAT!** If I were the one that did this to her, **Why** would I be here holding her hand for comfort! And you guy's sure as hell took your time to get here! What? Your business more important than your only child's well-being?" Danny stated in a fierce Matter-Of-Factly tone.

To say that Sam's parents were take aback by Danny's statement would be an understatement, they both had **Literally **taken a step back, and were about yell again when Sam intervened. In truth, Sam had woken up about 2 hours ago, but was just enjoying the feeling of Danny's warm hand on hers.

"That's **Enough**!" Sam yelled before just as her parent's opened their mouth's "No matter what you think, if Danny hadn't been there with me, I would have died on the street with that motor cycle toppled over on top of me. So if anything, you should be thanking him for saving me! Instead of threatening to sue him so hard his grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it!"

Sam's parents were about to retaliate, but decided not to, as they didn't want to put unneeded stress on their daughter in her weakened state. They instead took a seat, just across from Sam's bed, gave Danny a quick glare, then asked Sam how it happened.

Sam quickly explained that she and Danny were on their way to the Nasty Burger, when a biker, who was just about to pass by had his back tire blow out, sending him spiraling out of control. Danny had jumped to catch the man. The bike hit the curb and flew off in her direction. Danny tried to tackle her out of the way, but was hit by the end of it before he could, which resulted in his wounds. Then there was metal covering her eyes, intense pain, then she blacked out. She could only remember small bits of Danny yelling at the doctors about "The best room", and practically starting a fight with the guards about him leaving her, but they backed down.

Surprisingly to Danny, Sam's warp on the story with Johnny 13 was almost exactly like his. Just with the alteration of her point of view. Danny knew that apologizing was a little far for the Manson parents right now, as it wasn't a major accusation. But their glares turning from laser daggers to blunt sticks was good enough for him.

* * *

The doctor from earlier, who insisted that they call him Dr. Li, came in and said he needed to do some additional tests. He also asked Danny, that even if he asked him politely he wouldn't leave. And Danny quickly replied "Yes". After the tests, Dr. Li said that Sam would be in here for another week or so. They returned to Sam's room, and as Sam finished getting situated with her new and uncomfortable week long Bedding/Seating arrangement, Danny apologized. She wasn't the least bit surprised, as she had heard his incessant apologies over his slight sobbing on her hand the two hours she was faking being asleep. Though she wasn't going to tell him that. He would never live down letting a girl know men **Actually **cry.

"Danny. What happened wasn't your fault. Fate is like Karma; it blows up in your face, then goes around and bites you in the ass. You may be fast, you may be strong. And, Hey, you even have a time controlling ghost as a close ally. But that doesn't mean you can change fate. Hell, Clockwork even told you that he can't even determine what is going to happen anymore. So the only thing you can do is accept what happens, when it happens." She said softly and knowledgeably. "Everything happens for a reason." She added just after.

"Or we give a reason for everything that happens." Danny said in a dark whisper.

"Hey!" Sam practically shouted. "Being Dark'n'Gloomy is a goth thing. So why don't you leave it to the goth's." She joked, prodding his chest sharply.

Danny smiled and quickly closed both of his hands around her prodding hand.

"I'm glad your okay." He said softly. Sam blushed at his words and contact.

Danny let go of her hands. Much to her dismay, but she didn't show it. And made his way to the door, to get some rest for class tomorrow. But he stopped in the doorway.

"And Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to practice your fake sleeping." He said with a sly grin, and quickly made his leave.

Sam's eyes widened, mouth opened slightly, and her blush deepened considerably. She tried to protest, but nothing came out, and she probably knew he was out of ear shot. She hunkered down in her bed, knowing her blush probably would leave for a while and took up Danny on his offer. She started to practice fake sleeping.

* * *

AN: This chapter is longer than normal, and its that way because I hadn't posted in 3 or 4 days (I was kinda on a roll too, so that's a plus.). I know it wasn't really my fault, well technically it is but only on my knack on making stuff up on the fly for stories. I still feel bad though. Well either ways I put a few references from other stories I like into this chapter. one from one of peytonsawyer03's stories, and another from FOUND IT! :D. It's from one of BlueMyst19's stories. Also, yes I know I violated one of my own rules (That is if you've read my profile.), but I needed a little drama in it.


	4. Chapter 4: Ouch

**AN**: I use Mr. Lancer for most of Danny's class' because he is shown to be the teacher in multiple different subjects. And I seem to use **BOLD **a lot more in this chapter. **EMPHASIS! :D**

**Disclaimer**: Nope. None of it. Sorry.

**Phantom Destination**

**Chapter 4**: Ouch.

_Italics: Are used for thoughts and_ _Subconscious_  
**Bold: Is used for emphasis  
**Underline: Does not have a use, I just wanted to use it :P  
*Asterisks: Are used for non-verbal actions

* * *

Danny was in the waiting room waiting for... who else? Tucker. He had practically crashed through the automatic doors. He was about to charge up to the counter, until he saw Danny Fenton calmly sitting in a chair closest to the reception area.

"Danny! Where's Sam?!" His voice a normal tone, but still demanding.

Danny began to get up with the same, unfaltering, calmness. Tucker made a fast pace toward him, his body rigid.

"Where is Sam?! You said she was...!"

"Fine. She's just fine Tuck." Danny cut Tucker off, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"But! You said she was hit by Johnny's bike?! She must be really hurt!" He said, at the **Very **brink of whisper and a noticeable tone.

"Really? I believe you confusing our Sam with someone else's." He joked, in a mock amazed tone. "If there is any one in this hospital that could survive a bike crashing into them besides Sam, is probably **Me **and that big guy over there." Danny stated, jaunting his thumb in the direction of a really big guy talking to his friend casually while sporting a few bones poking out of his arm.

"But...! She...!" Tucker stuttered. Clearly confused at how calm Danny was. Calm was the last thing he would have thought Danny would be. At the least, he thought Danny would do was hunt Johnny down, beat the crap outta him, then crash his own bike into him.

"**Needs**. her rest. Shes had a long day, including being hit by a bike. I'm sure anyone would be tired and hurting after all that, **Including**, anesthetics and morphine." Danny cut him off once again, but Tucker was calmer than before and understood what he meant.

"Okay." Tucker acknowledged.

"Let's go home. We need sleep if we're to see Sam in the morning. Also if we need to make Mr. Lancer understand Sam was **Actually **hit by a bike and not another excuse." He shook his head, but smiled.

* * *

Several hours later Danny and Tucker were at the hospital visiting Sam.

*Knock knock knock* Sam turned her attention to the door, hoping it wasn't another test. The door slowly opened, and Danny peeked his head in to see if Sam was awake. Sam was lying down on the bed, facing away from them. Danny turned to Tucker and nodded indicating that it was O.K., But put his finger over his mouth telling him to be quiet. They quietly made their way into the room, and Danny stood above Sam, Just staring with a contended smile on his face. Danny cleared his throat noisily, making himself known to Sam.

Sam groaned irritatedly. "How do know?" Sam questioned.

"**Please**! When you're a Halfa you hafta (Eh? Eh? Sorry) learn to be the Jack of All Trades." He chuckled at his own joke, while Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"**So**. Why'd you guys come here so early anyways?" Sam brought Danny back to the main topic

"Oh. Well Tuck and I wanted to make sure you were O.K. before we go to school. We'll take notes and **I'll** help you if you need it. Tucker has **Something **that is occupying everything he does besides Techno-Geek time." Danny gave Tucker a light scowl

"Dude, I told you. It'll be better if it's a surprise." Tucker stated annoyedly.

"Well, not trying to be offensive. But if you can barely do your **Own** homework, how are you gonna help me?"

"Forgive me if i **Do **find it offensive." Danny turned any pouted childishly, but only as a tease to Sam

Sam pinched herself hard. Not because of what Danny did. But that she almost **Giggled**. **GIGGLED!**

"Whelp. We need to get going if we don't want to be late for class." Tucker intervened, and pushed Danny out the door. Tucker popped back in to say: "Sam, you can trust Danny y'know. He may not seem it all the time, but he is a genius like the rest of his family. I think why he doesn't apply himself to his work, is because if he does, he won't be able to see us anymore." Tucker said with a weak smile.

* * *

Danny and Tucker made it to school with just enough time to get their books and make it to class. Danny nodded for Tucker to sit down, and Danny made his way to Mr. Lancers desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said, raising his head to face Danny.

"I wanted to tell you that, I will be taking Sams Homework for the next few weeks." Danny stated calmly

"And why would that be?"

"She's in the hospital."

"This better no..."

"It's not." Danny quickly said, his face unfaltering.

Mr. Lancer stared at Danny for a few more seconds before reaching across his desk for today's Class and Homework. He held them out, and Danny took them smoothly.

"Mr. Fenton? How **Was **Sam hospitalized?" Mr. Lancer asked to see if Danny wasn't lying.

"She was hit by a bike." Danny winced a little as he said those words, but Mr. Lancer noticed.

"Thank you. I will be sure to tell the principle." He told Danny, who was making his way to his seat.

* * *

The day passed relatively fast. They explained why Sam was hospitalized to anyone who cared, and Danny scared the living shit out of anyone who decided to diss Sam while she was gone.

Danny and Tucker were on their way back to the hospital to check on Sam. Danny now had the most vivid of all his fortune-telling memories. The entire thing seemed as if nothing changed. He could remember everything that happened up until then, nothing seemed out of place. He was talking to Dr. Li, about Sam's recover progress. Dr. Li was telling him of how well Sam was actually doing, "She'll be out in two weeks at most.", Is what he said. But then everything slowly went silent, an irritating ring was growing louder in his head. He was dizzy, his eyes blurred and teared. He stumbled around a little, but Dr. Li grabbed him before he could fall over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny read on his lips.

Danny's calves and thighs started to burn and sting, like he had been working out for four hours straight. His head felt pressured, a crippling pain stabbed him and decided to make its new home in his head. The same pain fell to his chest and stomach. Danny fell to his knees clutching his stomach and his head. If he hadn't been so used to pain, he would have screamed, and clawed at where the pain was coming from, trying to make it leave. Dr. Li was on one knee in front of him, trying to find out what was wrong. Everything started to grow darker until it was all gone. Danny just kneeled there, he tried to keep his freaking out inside, but he couldn't anymore. He screamed at the top of his lungs, then he was gone.

* * *

But at that moment everything came back, everything he saw only lasted a second. He was standing next to Tucker, who was talking to the receptionist, asking if they could see Samantha Manson.

"What! Why not?!" Tucker asked loudly.

"Family visits only. Sorry sir." She said calmly

"Listen, if you don't let us through with **That **key. I can **Guarantee **that there won't be any door left once I get to her." Danny stated gruffly.

The receptionist looked at him as though he had threatened her life. Then soon enough, both Danny and Tucker were in a heated argument with said receptionist. Everything that happened before forgotten... **Again**... **Seriously**. It's like anytime Danny fights he forgets **Anything** important.

"Is the only reason you're not letting us see our friend because of her parents? I mean, **Christ! **They'd do **Anything **to prevent me seeing her on **Normal **terms! Let alone after the accident!" Danny shouted over Tucker and the receptionist.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough guys. I'll give you access to Ms. Manson's room. Now will you quit harassing my receptionist?" Dr. Li cut them all off.

"Finally! Thanks Dr. Li." Danny said shaking his hand.

* * *

The door opened, and Danny peeked his head in.

"Jeez Danny, I'm injured, not on my death bed." Sam said as soon as she saw Danny's raven black hair.

"Sorry." Danny blushed from embarrassment "I just wanted to se... Give you y-your home work" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm?" Sam quickly grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him closer to her. Danny's face was only an inch away from Sam's. His eyes widened and his blush burned harder.

"Your lying." Sam said, lowering her head to give Danny a seductive stare.

* * *

Danny's Subconscious

Oh god. If she doesn't stop soon, I won't be able to hold myself back.

_Why resist?_

She... I Ju...

_What's this? The quick-witted Danny Fenton, At a loss for words?_

Shut up.

_I'm gonna take this as an opportunity to push things._

Don't you dare!

_Who said you had any say in the matter._

Besides the fact it's **My **body!

_I think you're forgetting. I'm your **Sub**conscious. I'm still you, so this is my body too. Now why don't you just enjoy the ride._

* * *

Sam's Subconscious

_So. What was that about?_

It was only payback, I didn't have enough time this morning.

_And the Seductress stare?_

...

_Ahh. I see, finally making a move yourself? I can help y'know?_

It was only pay back! I don't nee...

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Sam was torn out of the fight with her subconscious when Danny placed his cheek on hers. His warm-cold breath, burning, yet freezing her neck. All her thoughts were of Danny's cheek on hers or his breath on her neck.

"I... I... N-Need.. Muh-My... Sleep.." She slowly stuttered out. But quickly threw her blanket over herself and tried to got to sleep.

After Danny collected himself, cursing his subconscious for doing such a thing. He left to talk to Dr. Li.

"Hows she fairing Doc?" Danny asked as he approached Dr. Li

"Actually, she's exceeding all my expectations. She should be ready to leave by the end of next week." Dr. Li replied, his eyes not leaving his clipboard. "She'll be out in two weeks at most." Dr. Li continued, but Danny's hearing slowly died down into nothing. A indistinguishable pain and ringing stuck itself all throughout Danny's head. Danny's vision started to blur, and eyes stared to sting, he started tearing up to try and fix the problem. But he didn't doubt he was crying from the pain a little. Vertigo set in, and he stumbled around a little, Dr. Li stabilized him before he could fall over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny saw Dr. Li mouth through the sliver of his eyelids.

His legs felt like they were on fire. The pain in his head move all throughout his torso. Danny toppled down onto his knees, clutching his head and stomach. He wanted to claw at where ever the pain was, but he knew it would do nothing if not cause more pain. Dr. Li was kneeling in front of him, asking him something, but everything hurt so he didn't try to decipher what he was asking. He looked at Dr. Li, trying to say **Something****,** but the only thing that **Would **come out was groaning in pain and gasps for air. Everything got darker and darker, until everything was gone. Danny just kneeled there, completely forgetting the pain in his... **Everywhere**. All the hysteria took over. He was screaming. "But why?" He asked himself. "Why can't I see? Why can't I hear anything? Why is it so... Cold?". All of these were answered by an overwhelming nothingness. He blacked out.

* * *

AN: I hate to leave you guys on this Cliff-Hanger, but I don't want to go over 2k words each chapter unless it's an apology, or I'm on a roll. Don't worry Danny will be just fine. And for what I kinda have planned (I really have no idea what i'm gonna do next.), Danny will probably be better than before.

Please review, I can't meet your need if you don't tell me what's wrong. Also this is your **Last Chance **to tell me whether Tucker should be with Valerie or Jazz.  
Current Tally:  
Val: 2  
Jazz: 1


	5. Chapter 5: Ehh Wassup Doc?

**Disclaimer**: Pff. Yeah right. Me? ya gotta be crazy.

**AN**: This **Entire **chapter is the view of Tucker. Unfortunately I couldn't start it where he actually picked up Valerie, it would take more than one chapter. So I'm starting it right before he tells Danny and Sam about his relationship. In this chapter it leads to girl problems, so I decide to negate that, so I don't insult some women out there.**  
**

**Tally: Val**: 2 **Jazz**: 1

**Phantom Destination**

**Chapter 5**: Ehh. Wassup Doc?

_Italics: Are used for thoughts and_ _Subconscious_  
**Bold: Is used for emphasis  
**Underline: Does not have a use, I just wanted to use it :P  
*Asterisks: Are used for non-verbal actions

* * *

Tucker and Danny just left the hospital, and were on their way to school in order to get Sam's Homework and tell the teacher's that she'd be gone for a few weeks. The first bell had rung just as Tucker and Danny walked through the front doors.

"Oh, **Crap**! Quick! Get your stuff!" Tucker told Danny, as they raced to their locker and then to class. When they made it to class, Danny nodded for Tucker to sit down. And Tucker did so. As Tucker sat down, he saw his friend Valerie.

"Hey Val." Tucker said, giver her a small wave.

"Hey Tuck." She acknowledged him. She looked around, then back to him. "Where's Sam? I don't see her. Is she sick?"

Tucker didn't reply for a few seconds. But turned to her, with a sad look in his eyes.

"She's in the hospital..." Valerie gave a small gasp. "She was hit by a bike." He said solemnly.

"What?!" She quietly screamed.

"She's fine, Really. I saw her this morning." Tucker put on a weak smile, still worried.

"I know what your thinking. I'm sure she's fine. This **Is **Sam were talking about. The only thing that would **Actually** kill her is wearing pink." She placed her hand on top of his balled fist. "She'll be just fine. Of all people besides Danny, you should know that." She gave him a gracious smile.

Tucker looked at her as her words sank in. Then smiled back genuinely. "Thanks. I needed that."

"What did you expect from your girlfriend?" She asked mock pouting.

"Nothing more than that." His smile growing larger. He twisted his hand to grab her, and kiss it like that of a princess.

"Could you be any more cheesy?" She chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, I'll see you later Danny. I've got some Techno-Geek Club stuff to attend to." Tucker lied to Danny, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. 'kay, see ya'." Danny gave him a wave goodbye.

Tucker started to walk toward where his club was, but quickly rerouted to make his way to where he and Valerie usually meet. He decided to take a small detour, that would end him up on top of where he was supposed to meet.

"Don't even try it Foley." Valerie Dead-Panned.

Tucker slumped over the railing on small buildings roof.

"Aww man." He depressingly said.

"Even if you could surprise me, I wouldn't recommend it. I **Am **a ghost hunter, remember?"**  
**

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled goofily. Which was Danny's thing, but whenever he's with Val he can't resist. Tucker jumped down next to Valerie, still smiling, but it grew wider.

"I love you." Tucker's face instantly turned serious, and it closed in to her as he pulled her closer.

"How many times have I heard that?" She said smiling just before their lips met.

* * *

Tucker and Danny just walked into the hospital waiting room, making their way towards the reception center. As soon as they reached it, Danny stopped and looked forward with a blank face. Tucker brushed it off as the receptionist faced him.

"How may I help you" She said in a mock cheery voice. Obviously she hated her job.

"Um. We're here to see Samantha Manson." Tucker politely told her.

"Okay. Just Hold on a second." She told him as she started typing away at the key board.

"The Manson room isn't accepting visitors. Sorry." She said with blatant false sympathy.

"What! Why not?!" Tucker asked loudly

"Family visits only. Sorry sir." She said calmly

"Listen, if you don't let us through with **That **key. I can **Guarantee **that there won't be any door left once I get to her." Danny stated gruffly. Tucker hadn't noticed that Danny came out of whatever was occupying his mind.

The receptionist just looked at Danny, like he had just stabbed her brother. After that, all three of them started to argue profusely. After a while, Dr. Li came in and broke them up.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough guys. I'll give you access to Ms. Manson's room. Now will you quit harassing my receptionist?" Dr. Li cut them all off.

"Finally! Thanks Dr. Li." Danny said shaking his hand.

* * *

When they opened Sam's door, Tucker heard her yell at Danny.

"Jeez Danny, I'm injured, not on my death bed." Sam said as soon as she saw Danny's raven black hair.

"Sorry." Danny blushed from embarrassment "I just wanted to se... Give you y-your home work" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm?" Sam quickly grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him closer to her. Tucker was leaning against the wall watching the whole thing go down, snickering a little. They were practically an inch away.

"Your lying." Sam said, lowering her head to give Danny a seductive stare. Tucker gave the whistle like something huge just went down, of which it did.

After a few second, Danny move his head for his cheek to rest against hers. Tuckers eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting Danny to be so forward.

"I... I... N-Need.. Muh-My... Sleep.." She slowly stuttered out. But quickly threw her blanket over herself and tried to got to sleep.

Danny just stood there, took a deep breathe, and walked toward the door.

"Gonna talk to Dr. Li." Danny told Tucker.

"M'kay." Tucker said.

As soon as Danny left Tucker walked over to Sam.

"So? How's hospital life? Anything we should worry about?" Tucker questioned her. Worried.

"In the nicest way possible? Ummm? I haven't been able to feel my ass for the last week, so... Whatever is worse than the seventh level of hell, it's that." She said jokingly.

"Ah. Remind me not get hit by a bike." Tucker said laughing.

"No promises." She started laughing too.

* * *

They continued to conversate for a few more minutes. Tucker was about to go see what was taking Danny, 'till he was cut to the chase. Out of the quiet serenity, came a scream of insanity. (HEh that rhymed) Tucker and Sam turned their heads towards the screaming, surprised.

"The hell was that?!" Tucker said, making his way toward it, but stopped, turned to Sam.

"Stay!" He sternly pointed at her. She stopped trying to get out of bed, but was soon as he left, she got out anyway.

"The hell is going on?!" Tucker asked Dr. Li, who was standing over source of the screaming: Danny.

"I don't know! Mr. Fenton asked me how Ms. Manson was doing. He started wobbling, fell to his knees, his eyes glazed over, he started screaming like he was crazy, then just blacked out." Dr. Li told Tucker. Obviously worried.

"What the hell is wrong with him them?!" Tucker almost yelled at the doctor.

"I don't know. We'll need to do some tests." Dr. Li said, then a few doctors came over with a gurney, picked up Danny and whisked him away.

"Where the hell are they taking Danny?!" Sam yelled at Tucker.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stay there." Tucker quickly turned to Sam.

"When have I ever listened to you? Now! Where the hell are they taking Danny?!" Sam asked brusquely.

"I don't know! Probably somewhere to figure out what's wrong with him."

"What about Danny's powers?" Sam asked quieter.

"Unless he's having another power overwhelm his body like his ice powers, they won't find anything." Tucker stated smartly. "Now, get back to your bed. We now have Danny in the hospital as a patient, we don't need you in worse condition." Tucker started to push her to towards her room.

"Fine." She said and settled back into bed.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm Gonna do? Sam was hit by a bike, now Danny's in the hospital for some unknown reason." Tucker had called Valerie, and needed comfort from the only person besides himself that wasn't in the hospital.

"All I know, is that Danny and Sam need comfort for whatever is going on. Danny will need it, but Sam needs it right now. You of all people know how she feels about Danny." Valerie calmly told him, trying to relieve him of his stress.

"Right. Thanks, I'm not sure what I'd be doing if you weren't here."

"It's one of the responsibilities of being your girlfriend."

"Talk to you later. Love you." Tucker needed to get to Sam.

"Love you too. Bye." And she hung up.

* * *

Tucker opened the door and popped his head in. Sam was lying down faced away from the door.

"Hey Sam. How're you feeling?" Sam didn't answer, or even move.

"I know you're awake. Danny's not the only one who master the skill of Fake Sleeping." He joked grudgingly.

"Just. Leave." Sam said, still not moving.

"Sam, I know how to feel about Danny, and if you don't talk about what your feeling, they'll eat you from the inside out." Tucker said seriously, walking over to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Tucker!" She said fiercely.

"I don't care about how speak to me, or if you want to. What I do know is that you **Need **to." Tucker countered calmly

Sam didn't do anything for a minute or two, until she moved to sit up. She turned to Tucker, her eyes red and swollen, from crying he guessed. (I have no idea how girls react in these situations. Sorry.) Tucker and Sam talked for a few hours, he convinced her that Danny would be just fine. "He fought off Pariah Dark, **And **survived his fathers Ecto-skeleton suit! If he could survive both of those, at the same time. There is no doubt he'd survive this." He pointed out. A nurse came in and informed Tucker that visiting hours were over. "Sam. There is nothing here or in the ghost zone that could keep Danny down. There is only **One **thing that would probably kill him." And Tucker made his leave.

"_Wait... What? What **Would **kill him?_" She thought. She kept thinking of what could possibly kill Danny that she didn't know of, and Tucker did. This kept her preoccupied until she was too tired to continue. As Sam slept, she was haunted by versions of Danny dying, She would awake when they became too gruesome. Yet any time she tried to go back to sleep the dream would continue. After waking up, scared that Danny actually died. She decided to call Tucker. It was 2 in the morning, but she didn't care.

"Wha? Huh? Whozere? Whoizit?" Tucker answered his phone sleepily.

"Tucker. When you left... What was it that would actually kill Danny?" She quickly asked.

"Huh? Why does it matter. He's not gonna die." Tucker was practically falling back to sleep.

"Because I can't sleep! Now tell me!" She quietly demanded.

"Sam. I can't tell you..."

"What! Why not!" She cut him off.

"... If you cut me off." He added before he continued "I can't tell you, It would violate BroCode."

"Screw the BroCode! Just tell me!" She hissed, raising her voice a little.

"Sam, I can't. Just trust me when I say this, **Nothing **Physical or Psychological would kill him. Now get some sleep, less sleep means more paranoia. And more paranoia doesn't help you recover." Tucker said soothingly. "I'll talk to you in..." He looked over at his clock. "... 3 hours. G'night." And he ended the call.

Sam put down the phone, laid back in bed and thought. "What could kill him, if not physical or psychological?" She faded back into sleep, but her dreams weren't haunting her anymore.

* * *

AN: Well that concludes Tuckers side of the story. I'm sorry I couldn't start from where Tucker **Actually **got his girlfriend. But that would take more than one chapter. **Also**, if I get enough reviews, I would be willing to rewrite a Chapter 5B for the Tucker x Jazz fans, but I need the reviews before I upload Chapter 6, otherwise reading would be a little wonky.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: Who? *Looks around* Me? Really? *Begins to laugh uncontrollably* Who do you think I am? Butch Hartman?

**AN**: It's amazing what 2 days of studying, and 3 days of midterms can do to make you not want to continue writing. But I just LOVE to to make my life miserable. (Not that I don't like writing for you guys. Just... I'm feeling really lazy.) Ah well. Now it's up to the Universe to screw my life over. I haven't written in a week, so I've lost all my juice. Forgive me if this chapter is a little off. Please tell me what I can do to make it more understandable. I also needed to re-read my own FF (That's my abbreviation for FanFiction, just for future reference.) to get back into it, but again, no guarantees.

Also, I'll have to redact part of one of my earlier AN's. It's the one about working on my stories at school. Here's my schedule and how I feel during them;  
1st: Geoscience: Confused, Too F**king tired to think straight, constant Blanking out (I just stared at a random object for a bit, and forget anything during it.)  
2nd: Algebra 2: **Extremely **confused, less tired, Why the hell are there letters?!, drowsiness, music not helping, Must... think... or... will fail... class.  
3rd: U.S. History: Kinda tired, why do I care?, who the hell are these old farts?, lotsa writing, carpal tunnel! FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU-, Text books! NOOOOO!.  
4th: English 12: Teachers are really bitchy, "Thank you, I'll do that." _When in the Rocky Mountain Oysters will I do this?!_, ADD. What R U Doing? ADD! STAHP!  
2nd Lunch: HUNGREY!, water plants, think about life, the universe and everything, 42, Ceramics!, mmmmm food.  
5th: Ceramics 1: CERAMICS! YAY!, constant bickering with friends, "Huh? I have a strange feeling, like I had to do something... Oh well. More clay! :D"  
6th: Art 1: Utmost concentration on drawing, friend from last period having **Really **weird conversation. Have to turn around and go all WTF? Face, Really cute and quiet girl at the end of my table... Concentration obstructed, Let! Me! Go! **HOME!**.

**Phantom Destination:**  
**Chapter 6**: No one **Ever **expects the unexpected.

* * *

Danny shot back into consciousness. He had no idea how much time had passed. There was a bright light shining partially on his face, but mostly on his chest. He could see silhouettes of people standing over him. One of them was holding some type of utensils in their hands. He started to piece things together, when he noticed his back was cold. Bright light, a bunch of people, small sharp things in hand, and a cold back. He was on an operating table. He didn't give himself enough time to evaluate what was actually going on, but the only thoughts in his head were: Plasmius was after his DNA again, or the Guys In White were vivisecting him. With all the speed of a Halfa, he gripped the throat of the one that looked to out rank the others.

"Who the hell are you?! Where the hell am I?!" He yelled at him menacingly.

"Who do you work under?! Plasmius? The Guys In White?" He grimaced at them. He remembered he was in the hospital last, but nothing further. "I swear to God, if you hurt Sam, there wont be **Any **safe place on Earth you can hide." He growled at them, practically the embodiment of a demon. They all just stood there, apparently surprised that he was conscious, let alone able to threaten there lives.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Danny it's okay. You're still at the hospital. And Sam's fine." Dr. Li said, charging through the double doors of the operating room and grabbing the arm holding the lead surgeon by his throat.

"Hos... Pital? Then why..." Danny gripped his head from the sudden onslaught of memories. "I... What... Happened?" He let go of his head, and turned to Dr. Li.

"We don't know... But what we do know is, you were clinically dead for half an hour." Those last few words rang in his head.

"I'm fine now. I want to see Sam." Danny said, turning to walk out the doors to find Sam. But fell to his knees. Dr. Li went to his side and picked him up.

"I know you want to see Sam. And I'm actually surprised you can think of girlfriend after all that's happened." Dr. Li stated under Danny's arm, using himself as a crutch.

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny mumbled under his breath. Dr. Li gave a light chuckle, "_Young love_" he thought to himself.

"We'll need to do some tests to make sure your okay. I mean it's not every day someone miraculously comes back to life after being dead for half an hour." Dr. Li saw as Danny's features darkened a little. "Listen, If you do the tests without complaint, i'll assign you to be Sam's new roommate." Danny's face brightened at the compromise.

* * *

The test took a few hours to finish, and Danny had passed out from exhaustion or boredom. Either way, it didn't help Dr. Li with the tests. Dr. Li had gotten some of the male nurses to carry Danny to his new room.

Sam was a pretty normal sleeper, but with the incident with Danny and the random pain onsets, her brain was kept on its toes. It was about 2 a.m when she was partially awoken by the sound of the door being opened. Her half lidded eyes stared at the blurry intruders upon her sleep and room. She watch as they dragged him to the only other bed in the room. "_Who the hell do they have to **Drag **my room in the middle of the night?_" Sam asked herself sleepily, but couldn't think on it as sleep overtook her again.

Sam woke up some time later, remembering last night, she moved to get up and see who exactly who her new roommate was. When she opened the curtain, there was no one in the bed. She thought that maybe, she dreamed up her new roommate, but dismissed that as she felt the bed was warm. In truth Danny had actually left to get some food for breakfast for him and Sam. As they were at a hospital it wouldn't be easy to feed an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. He went to see Dr. Li.

"Hey Doctor? Do you have any food for an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?" Danny questioned, getting Dr. Li's attention.

"Huh? A what? Oh.. Right. That's someone who..." His hand was bouncing in the air, trying to piece things together.

"Doesn't eat anything that has a face." Danny finished for him.

"Ah. I'll get some of the Chefs to make something. What should we use?"

"Fruit, vegetables, and Tofu." Danny stated as he made his way back to his room. "Thanks Dr. Li." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

Sam had been looking for any clues that could help her find out who her new roommate is. Though the only thing that proves she **Actually **has a roommate, is the heat left on the bed. She turned around and tried to remember any details about him or her, but came up dry. She was about to go ask Dr. Li or look around the hospital for any resemblances to the foggy image she had of them from the previous night. But stopped when...

"Wha'cha lookin' for?" Said a smooth, deep voice. She turned again to find Danny laying the bed she was looking at just seconds ago. He waited for her response expectantly yet nonchalant.

"Danny?! What ar..." She started, but stopped as she saw Danny in a patient gown. "Why are you wearing those?" She asked curiously. He looked down at himself then to her.

"Isn't it mandatory? 'Cause if it wasn't, I would have thought you'd change into black by now. I'd also like to get into more stylish clothes." He said blankly.

"Huh...? You mean...? You're a patient?" She asked, kind of surprised.

"Well yeah. After what happened yesterday, I would be surprised if the doctors just brushed me off." He replied exasperatedly.

"Then you're..." She pointed at him weakly.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm your new roommate!" Said said, and gave her an great and heart lightening smile.

* * *

Sam had started an all out rant, presentation, or some really long speech type thing. Danny let her say what she wanted, thinking that she'd wear down. Or at least run out of things to yell about. But Sam always surprised and amazed him. whether intentionally or unintentionally. She was pacing, throwing her arms around, but mostly in his direction as if she was trying to bend the air and push him onto his bed, if just a little. After about and hour Danny decided to try to answer some of the questions she never gave him time to answer.

"You **Always** need to do something so headstrong! You **Never **even stop to consider **Yourself**! I mean **Sure **that could be a good thing, but you don't know the smaller damage you're compiling on yourself!" She yelled at him, her face just a few inches from him.

"Sam, I.." He tried, but failed, as he would have guessed. And knew that most of his future attempts would be the same.

"It's like you don't ever **Care **what happens to you, as long as you can fulfill some Hero Complex! I mean you have school, of which is stressful enough, then your... Job!" She stopped herself from yelling out his being a ghost hunter.

"I know but..." He failed again.

"Can't you even consider how everyone **Else **would feel if you died! How me or Tucker would feel?! Or your parents?!" She was in his face again. Right then, he got an idea.

He wasn't particularly against the idea, but everything in and near his gut told him his subconscious come up with the he gave some thought to the idea, an image came to mind, though he doesn't remember when it happened. Sam sitting on the tilled floor of her room, her eyes wide in surprise, mouth open a little, crimson burning deep across her face, and lips shining, though what set it off was that her mauve lipstick was smeared.

Regardless, Danny acted on the idea. Not because he wanted her give him some time to explain himself, but to convey his feelings. After the ordeals with Sam being hit by Johnny 13's bike, and him having... Whatever happened to him. He wasn't going to take the risk of waiting longer at the risk of one of them finally dying. Though for his mind decided he had enough serious thinking, so stupidity had to balance the powers. "_How did I just think of all of that in less than a second? Only women are supposed to have that power!_" _Sometimes I hate your brain_. Her face still there, though slowly pulling back and mouth opening to continue raving, it was now or never._  
_

With no time left to think of any other way to stop her, he blinked quickly. His hands shot up to the both sides of her smooth jaw line. He closed the small gap between them. His lips closing around hers, and eyes never leaving hers. Now that he was this far, he wasn't sure he could sever the mysteriously delicious contact between them, even if he wanted to. He could think straight... or practically think at all. Everything one of his senses were on overdrive, but all of them were only focused on one thing; Sam. Even though she was surprised, and wanted to move away and asked Danny why he did that... this. She couldn't, nothing she wanted to move wanted to. And anything she could, was slowly growing weaker.

His rough, calloused hands gently holding her face to his. His gaze never leaving hers, though his eyes were growing darker. With everything her arms and legs could muster, she pushed away from Danny, and fell to the ground. She just sit there, staring wide-eyed at Danny, breathing heavily. Danny lay back, his hand stretched back to keep him up. his eyes staring at the ceiling, dark and glazed, as if he wasn't really looking at anything. Also breathing heavily, though his lips were colored mauve by Sam's lipstick.

* * *

AN: Ooooooh! Crap... I forgot my witty statement. Oh well. It's just past halfway, and that means it's high time for some major fluff. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come out this week, but I will give some stuff I'm thinking of for the next few chapters. Fenton family visit, Danny showing off his Smexiness, Paulina advances, Danny shows favor towards Sam the only way he knows how, some other fluff stuff I'll think up later.


	7. Chapter 7: I hate math

**Disclaimer**: Butch Hartman is the sole creator of Danny Phantom.

**AN**: You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write this stuff without any prior experience. Lets just hope, with all the FF I've read, that I make it good. Also, I had to pull out some of my homework from earlier this year to make the studying understandable or whatever. T.T I hate math. CURSE YOU VIDEO GAMES! (I also blame anime.) I Guess I'll need to get back on my ADD pills if I'm gonna write seriously..., I probably coulda finished this on the 1st, but I forgot it was my birthday. :P

**Phantom Destination**:  
**Chapter 7**: I hate math.

_Inter-_sparsed _Italics_: Means thinking out loud.

* * *

"_What was I supposed to do after this?_" He thought, though it was useless. Everything he could think of, every sense he had was of the girl in front of him. Sam. Her lips were so soft, like the fur of a chinchilla. So soft, that you could barely feel it at your most perceptive. He didn't know how to describe the flavor. It was sweet, and stang. Like a kiwi, but so much more. She was like a new fruit, a fruit that countless people would give up everything they had just for one bite. But she was his, and only his. No one else would have her, not at long as he was alive... Er.. Half... Alive... Ish.

Her hands were on his chest, putting up a small fight, but stopped. She slowly scratched his chest as she clenched her fists in his shirt, making lines of burning pain and pleasure. He focused himself to her eyes, half-shut, like she was lost in feeling. _Probably is. _He longed to deepen the kiss. Her eyes closed in on his, and as if she could read him through his eyes, she unclenched her fists and started to push away. She dug her finger nails into his chest as she slowly gained more strength to push. He pulled out of the kiss to give a small, deep groan from the odd pleasure she gave him._  
_

With this small opportunity, she push away with the little strength she had. _Danny... Just... Ki.. _She moved her hand to feel her lips. "Dan.. ny?" She said weakly. She looked to him. _Maybe he didn't mean for it to happen... _With that thought, she was at war with herself. She wanted him to kiss her, but she wanted him to love her. She didn't want this entire thing to ruin their friendship. She saw him laying back on his hands, looking toward the ceiling, but with a stare as if he was trying to look at the inside of his own eyes. Normally it would be hard to notice, as how his eyes always sparkled with enthusiasm. but that sparkle wasn't there, his eyes were dark and glazed.

Sam swallowed hard, and tried to speak again. "Dann.. y?" Still hoarse, but audible. He lowered his head to look at her. "I... Needed to... Talk with you... But..." Danny began moving, trying to get off the bed. "But... I can't... anymore..." He said as he fell from his wobbly legs, onto his knees. Sam had a general idea of what Danny was moving for, and she began moving away. When she hit something, she turned to see what it was. _Medicine stand you traitor. _She turned back to see if she has enough time to move in another direction, but she was wrong. Danny was face-to-face with her. Her breath hitched as all she could do was stare into Dannys eyes. It was a miracle of endurance and mental strength that she got away from Danny last time, She's sure she wouldn't be able to this time._  
_

"Danny.." She could only whisper. His breath burning the skin on her neck, and clouding her mind. Before she could put up another fight, Danny claimed her mouth again. She tried to maintain some remanence of thought, but it was getting harder as the seconds passed. Danny continued his ministrations on Sams lips. As she was hanging on her finger tips, off the side of the cliff called "Sanity", Danny pulled away. Just enough that their lips were still connected, and that Danny could say something. Sam gave a light moan, she missed the feeling of Dannys lips on hers. "Sam." He said huskily, then returned if only for a second. "Sam." vying to get her attention this time. Unable to form any coherent sentences, she gave a "uhn?" As an acknowledgment.

He moved away from her lips until only his forehead was on hers. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to come close enough to cognitive thought to understand what he was about to say.

"I love you." He said, deep and clear. Sams heart practically stopped from what she just heard. Without the ability to think rationally, Sam just switched the roles. Her lips crashed hungrily into Dannys. Danny could care less about the pain of his head hitting the tile floor, he just licked at her lips, asking for entrance, and she happily obliged. The second she opened her mouth, Dannys tongue darted to hers. Though Sam was on top, Danny had taken the lead. Licking at the roof of her mouth, her cheeks, her teeth, and mostly the underside of her tongue. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't continue, at the risk of anyone coming to see their compromising situation.

* * *

They were facing each other on their beds, still blushing slightly from the earlier encounter.

"So... What was it you wanted to ask?" She asked, barely making eye contact.

"Well. I was wanted to..." He fell silent as his Fenton sense went of, not to be confused with his ghost sense. His Fenton sense was very reliable at detecting other Fentons. Slight dread shown on his face. Sam wondered if what he was going to ask was that horrible. He dropped his face into his hands. "Please. God. No. Not them."

"Danny?" She reached out to put her hands on his shoulder. And before she could ask him anything, the door to her room was knocked off its hinges.

"Danny? My boy, are you okay?" Jack Fenton charged over to Danny and began roughly inspecting his body for any noticeable damage. "I'm fine Dad." Danny said casually, hanging in the air while his father checked his underarm. "Well you seem to be O.K. for now, but you need to stay here, just in case something comes up." He stated, setting Danny back onto the ground. "I know Dad, it's kinda mandatory." Danny rolled his eyes at his fathers forgetfulness. "Oh, right. I'm going to go find where they keep the food." Jack said and jogged out the door. "Maybe they'll have fudge! Or maybe they have an old haunted hospital wing!" You could barely hear him as he made his way down the hall.

"Oh, Danny! I'm so glad you're okay! You have no **Idea **how scared I was!" Maddie grabbed Danny and pulled him into a tight hug. "I have a pretty good idea." He said muffedly, as he was pressed tightly into his mothers cheek. And remembered the time when he scratched his knee at the park when he was five, she immediately rushed him to the hospital, then spent over an hour waiting for her to finish he argument with the doctor trying to explain it was just a scratch. "Not life threatening!" He probably said a hundred times.

Jazz came up and gave him a quick hug, then punch him in the arm. He looked at her quizzically. "You practically gave me a heart attack." She chastised him in mock anger. "It wasn't exactly in my control was it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes then turned to their mom. "We better go find Dad before he does anymore damage." Jazz told Maddie. "Anymore?" Danny quickly asked once he noticed it. "I'll show you the bill when you get out." She gave a wave and then she was gone. "That actually went alot better then any other time the Fentons go out."

"Lets keep any opinions on the matter until we see what your dad did." Sam gave a small laugh

"Yeah, guess you right..." Danny shrugged. "So, Back to what I wanted to talk about."

"Mhmm?" She turned to him.

"I'm having this problem... With my memory..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to say it understandably.

"Amnesia?" She asked worriedly.

"No. It was before... Whatever happened to me. Like three or four days ago."

"I'm not forgetting things... I'm remembering things that haven't happened... Yet." Sam looked at him like he had just turned to stone.

"You mean... You can see the future?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Something like that... It doesn't show me much, and I don't have much time to heed any warning from it. It happens just a few seconds or a minute ahead of the event."

"So what have you seen so far?" She had this look, like if he told her she would be a time traveler. Or.. Like... A second-hand time traveler.

"Well, The first was when I tripped on one of my Dads inventions and fell down the stairs." He used his pointer finger to list it off.

"Then just after that, I was choking out some rancid milk." Middle finger.

"Then there was..." He started to blush. And Sam looked at him, wondering why he stopped. "When I tripped and... pulled down your stocking." He tried to avoid her gaze, but his blush made it obvious. Ring finger.

"Then the pop quiz with Mr. Lancer." Pinky finger.

Dannys dropped his head again and counted the next incident on his thumb. "Then..." He said, his blush deeper than before. "The nurses office..." He mumbled. And Sam also blushed.

"I should stop there for now, Tucker should be here any moment with our homework."

* * *

After an hour or so, and a few conversations, Tucker had came into the room, not raising an eye from his PDA.

"Hey guy, I can't stay long, my parents are making me go to this big social meet-up." He sounded down cast. "But I got you homework!" He said in mock enthusiasm.

"Oh. Thank you Tucker. I don't know what I would have done without my **Homework**!" Danny mocked relief, but said the last work through gritted teeth.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I'll just add it to the many favors you owe me." He retorted, playing along.

Sam rolled her eyes and punch Danny in the arm twice.

"Ow! Why twice?" Danny held the spot where she punched him.

"I can't reach Tucker so you can take his."

"Now **You **owe **Me**!" Danny said in a dark tone, and sharply jabbed his finger at Tucker.

"Hehehe. Yeah, OK, OK. Well, I'm gonna go." He waved them good bye. "Oh yeah. What happened to you man?" He asked Danny.

"I'll tell you once **I **hear it." He said jokingly.

"Fair enough." He shrugged. " 'Ciao."

" 'Cya!" Danny gave Tucker that Forward Advance type of salute.

"Bye!" Sam waved him off dismissively.

* * *

Danny and Sam had gotten through everything relatively easily, and Sam was particularly adept at math, but this chapter was giving her a run for her money.

"So wait. You multiply x to 1 and add it to -4, then multiply -4 by x and add it to 3?" She asked, quite confused.

"No, no. See It's x-1, so you take the opposite of the number after x, which is a positive 1, then multiply it to the first number, 1, which gives you 1, then repeat." He pointed out on her paper with the eraser end of his pencil.

"Oh. So 1 times 1 is one, added to -4, is -3, then added to 3 is 0?" She asked.

"Right!"

"But what about the numerator over the other part in the example? Do I have one of those?"

"Oh, no. The last number would be numerator over the last set, but since its 0 you don't need to. What do you get if you divide 1 by 0?"

"So the answer is 1-3?"

"Almost." He chuckled lightly.

"You need to set it up like the first set of the problem. Give the first number in the solution the x exponent after the first number in the first set." Danny explained.

"So it's 1x-3?"

"Correct, now we have seven more to go."

"Ugh!" Sam flopped back on her bed. And gave a hearty laugh. "Never in my life would I have thought, **You'd **be teaching me what to do in math."

"Anata wa jibun no sensei o bujoku shimashita ka?*" Danny said through closed eyes and crossed arms.

Danny looked at him, surprised. "You know Japanese?"

"A little." He smiled brightly

"I thought friends didn't keep secrets from each other?" She pouted a little.

"It's not a secret. You just never asked." His smile even brighter.

"What else are you keeping from us?"

"Trying to get distracted from your homework?"

Sam realized what she was doing and sighed.

"Fine. Lets continue."

* * *

After they finished the rest of the homework, they had decided to go and get something to eat. They discussed multiple subjects while trying to find their way to the where ever they feed the patients. They knew they were getting close, as they could hear a lot of people talking.

"I talked to Dr. Li, before you wake up today, about your eating habits. There should be ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food in the menu." He told.

"You make it sound like a bad thing... But thanks." She gave him a heart warming smile.

"Let's go see what they have, shall we?" Danny said, doing a Gentlemans curtsy.

"You're a dork." She told him, laughing.

"One of my best qualities." Smiling goofily.

They both went to the line, and started perusing their selection.

"OH! Sweet! Pulled pork sandwich **And **a Sloppy Joe?!" Indefinite glee written on his face, but Sam looked from him to the sandwiches solemnly. Danny noticed, dropped his arms and sighed.

"If you look at me like that Sam, I'm gonna start crying, and you know guys hate crying." Danny looked over at her through his raven locks, on his drooping head.

"Oh, you can have it." She said, brightening her tone. "But you just need to feel **Very **guilty." She told him, then she left to find a seat.

"*Sigh* Do you have this in Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?" Pointing at the Sloppy Joe.

After her got his Joe, Danny went to find Sam.

"So. Guilt it is?" She asked snobbishly.

"Nope." He smiled at her. "I get what I want, and you get what you want." She looked at him, then understood.

"So, the meat?"

"Spiced and broiled Tofu."

"Thanks Danny." She smiled meekly at him.

He gave her an extraordinarily charming smile. "It's the least I could do." She blushed deeply, but as expected, Danny had no idea what he did.

They finally finished, despite delays. A few jokes, a few riddles, and such. They were just outside, when the intercom pronounced it was curfew for the patients. They silently got ready for bed and said their "Goodnight"s. But Sam was too occupied in her thoughts to sleep.

"_What _was_ that _entire_ thing _earlier_, he _kisses_ me, _and_ it _felt_ so _good_... So _right_. But _then_ he _just_ acts _like_ it _never_ happened?_"

_If _he_ went _that_ far, _why_ stop? _I_ mean, _we _**Kissed**, _**Twice**_! We _never_ even _talked_ about _it_ the _entire_ day, _I_ just _wish_ he'd _do_ **Something**._

"Sam." A whisper came to her ear, and a welcome warmth covered her ear. Her eyes shot open, but she didn't move.

"I don't remember you ever speaking out loud." Her eyes widened _I _was_ speaking _out_ loud?!_

"Yes." He said, closer to her ear. "Unless I can read minds now." He gave a low chuckle.

"Maybe I can give a nice... Alternative." _Alternative_?

And before she realized the welcomed warmth on her ear was gone, but was replaced on her waist and back. She looked down to find Dannys hands lock together on her belly.

"Does this help?" He asked huskily.

"No" She said breathlessly. "But I don't hate it." She added in a more stable voice.

"Good." He nuzzled his head into the back of her neck, and Sam was barely able to ward of a whimper of pleasure from it.

" 'Cuz once I was this far, I wasn't planning on leaving."

Even if this whole thing was all she could ever wish for, and more, she couldn't help but fall into a blissful sleep. She knew she wouldn't be having any dreams tonight, because she was living her dreams.

* * *

**AN**: I know this took a while to get out, but I hope its worth it. Remember, tell me of any spelling\Grammar mistakes. Also tell me of anything you would like to be in the next chapters.

*: Did you just insult your teacher?


	8. Chapter 8: Smexiness

**Disclaimer**: All ownership goes toward Butch Hartman and any co-producers.

**AN**: Remember people, I need your reviews to make this FF better for you. Smexiness. Me gusta mucho. I take pride in being the descendant of Abraham Lincoln, so I'll try not to lie too much. I blame Sly 4, and another story my mind wouldn't let go. I will only say, the story is a Teen Titans FF. But let's just keep it at Video games. It might take a while to finish a few chapters because of the video games, but I will try and finish Ch. 9 as soon as possible.  
Video games causing procrastination:  
1. Sly 4  
2. Dead Space 3  
3. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Each will take time, which will lead to the next games release.

**Phantom Destination**:  
**Chapter 8**: Smexiness

* * *

Sam had woken up from her blissful, blank sleep. To an even more blissful reality. Though, she felt unusually flustered. Dannys cold-warm breath, creating a perfect harmony of feelings on her neck. And his fingers drawing random patterns all across her stomach. She gave a small shudder, and hoped Danny didn't notice. But he did, and smirked behind her. His patterns becoming more controlled, and tracing over the areas on her stomach, that he knew were extra sensitive.

"Danny." She whimpered out, as his finger brought her shirt up some, and traced over her rib cage.

"Yes?" He replied, sounding haughty. Sam took a while to regain some of her voice.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Some." He settled his face in the crook of the back of her neck.

"And how much is 'Some'?" Her confidence growing steadily.

"A few minutes." He said steadily, as though those few minutes were like a hyper-hibernation for him. "But with **This **in employ," His hands glided on her sides. "I would expect nothing less." She could feel his satisfied smile.

"Did you do something to me while I was asleep?" She turned to face him and propped herself on her elbow.

"What kind of view of me do you have?" He asked incredulously, mocking hurt. She just stared at him, waiting for a viable answer.

He avoided eye contact. "Nothing you wouldn't let me do..." He said, but she heard him mumble "_Sooner _or _Later_."

"Danny." Her stern voice whipping him before she could even touch him.

"Nothing but you mid-section. Fenton honor!" He made the pose of Scouts honor.

"Now, Before you do anything, just hear me out." He pulled her back down to him, as she tried to get up. "Since I've both; Kissed you, **And **gotten into your bed. Can I redeem the worthy title of: ... Boyfriend?" She froze at this question.

"Are you asking me out?" He voice cracking, and heart feeling like it has the powers of The Flash.

"Well, yeah." His smile broadened. "But mine sounded more official."

"You're a dork." She said.

"But I'm **Your **dork." He sing-songed, and wrapped her in a hug.

"My dork." She whispered contently in the hug.

"Oh! Maybe some paperwork?" He asked excitedly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna paperwork you upside the head if you don't shut up."

Danny gave a hearty chuckle, then settled down to sleep a bit more.

* * *

The rest of the week passed relatively smoothly. The Mansons weren't happy with the rooming arrangements. But it's not like they had a say in the matter. The Fentons came by every so often, and Tucker would stay to help pass the time. Though Sam and Danny both agreed to keep their relationship covert, until an opportunity they couldn't pass by came along. Or atleast until it became to obvious.

"So, you guys ready to get out of this terror palace?" Tucker still had a fear of hospitals, but he's learned not to show it.

"Hell yeah! Never thought I'd say it, but, school seems more interesting than this place."

"Ha! Rich. So Sam, did what I told you ring true?" Tucker asked, turning toward Sam.

"Wha- Oh! Uh, yeah. You were right. He really is." She rubbed the back of her neck.

A smile splayed across Tucker's face. "So. Anything interesting happen here?"

"Um." Danny said as his eyes rolled around his head like he was actually looking at the memories. "Nope. This place is dead despite what it's made for."

Tucker gave a small laugh at Danny's joke, then pulled out his PDA to see the time. "Whoally shit! 45! I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Danny questioned his rushing best friend.

"That is a surprise." He told him with a straight face, and made his leave.

"Weird. Well, when we get outta here, wanna head to the mall? I was thinking of getting myself a new style." He motioned toward himself, as if what he was wearing was what he always wore. She eyed him up and down, then looked at him with a look that said a sarcastic 'Really?'. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Are you really asking a **Girl **if she wants to go to the mall?" She asked him, still giving his the same look as before.

"Considering I'm asking **You**, and not some 'Average Girl', yes." He air quoted 'Average Girl'.

"Point taken." She raised one hand in surrender. "I'd love to go." She gave him a bright smile, one that clashed with her goth exterior.

"Great." He return her smile with one of his charming half-smiles. "Wanna come with me and ask Dr. Li how much longer we have to stay here?"

* * *

"Hey Dr. Li."

"Oh, hey Danny." He turned around to see the face of the familiar voice.

"And Sam. And I thought your butler here was the only one who knew how to walk." He joked at her.

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her head side to side.

"Well, as there is no real reason my paraplegic mistress to be here, I wanted to ask how much longer you need us here." Sam slapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Ah. Well, your parents have yet to come,"

"We usually get around on our own." Danny interfered politely.

"Ah, well, all that's left is the-"

"Here are your results Dr. Li, I'll go ge- Oh. Their already here."

"Thank you nurse Campbell." After Dr. Li Looked through the reports, he handed them to the designated host.

"That should be it, just let me lead you to where we put your clothes."

* * *

"So, what're you pickin' out?" Sam asked behind a clothing rack close to Danny.

"That's a surprise. You?"

"Hmm. If you put it **That **way. I'll say the same."

"For a person like you, that was highly unoriginal." Danny mocked.

"Oh shut it."

"I'm gonna go change." She said as she moved away. "And just 'cuz you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can peak."

"Who said I was gonna peak?" The tone of his voice saying 'Now that you mention it'.

Danny had finished picking his clothes just after Sam, and moved toward Sam's changing stall. _Should I? _

The curtain to Sam's stall opened. Sam covered herself and turned to see what it was. "Hey." Danny said, raising his hand in greeting, and closed the curtain behind him. Sam just stared at him disbelievingly.

"Danny?! What are you doing?!" She screeched quietly.

"Changing." He replied in questioning nonchalance.

"Why in here?!"

"You said 'No peaking', you didn't say I couldn't join you." He stated matter-of-fact-ly as he removed his shirt. Sam stared at him, the years of ghost hunting made his body a temple. _Sculpted perfection. _She thought. He had just put on one of the shirts was wanted.

"Dang it. I thought I was a medium." He looked down at the shirt that clung to his body. Sam could clearly see the details of all his muscles. His build might be lean but that didn't stop his body from being so irresistible. When ever he used his arms, they would ripple faintly. His Abs were so packed that brass knuckled might be dented if you used them on them. His hands weren't arachnodactyly but they weren't too beefy. They were undoubtedly calloused, but unbelievably soft. He had a few scars, large and small, all across his body. His half ghost body would prevent most scarring, but some damage just can't be fixed. Sam didn't like Danny getting hurt, but it's the risk of saving Amity Park on a regular basis. though the battle scars were a small turn on, A... Permanent Medal of Bravery and Selflessness. His lower half was probably no different. Though he could fly, Sam was sure that he could jump atleast half a building on the strength of his legs alone, and probably destroy someones ribs with a concentrated kick.

As Danny was removing the shirt, he had another Flash-Forward. There wasn't any imaging, as there normally was, just a weird disgusted feeling and a light feathery feeling going down his chest.

"I'm gonna go get larger shirt." He told her, grabbed his other shirts and left the stall.

* * *

Danny was ruffling through the racks, trying to find where the copies of his shirts in hand were. Danny had found almost all of the replacements when a high, Latin voice rang through his ears.

"Fenton?" He flinched at this. _Please God. No. __Not her. _

"It is you!" Paulina quickly made her way to him. "Wow. I didn't know you were so built." She placed her hands on his chest lightly. _There's that feeling._"So Danny, you wanna go somewhere?" Paulina asked as she stroked a small part of Danny's chest. _She wouldn't know monogamy even if **Looks **depended on it._

"Well. While that **Is **a tempting offer..." _No it's not. _"I'll have to decline." He grabbed her wrist with two fingers, trying to minimized intentional contact with her. "I have more..." He looked back at the changing stall when he heard scratching. "Pressing matters, to attend to." He quickly grabbed the last shirt he needed and ran back to the stall.

When he got back in Sam was staring at him, waiting for something.

"You don't seem to be against me being in here any more." He said on a light note.

"What was with her?"

"Is that jealousy?" He joked.

"I gotta protect what's mine."

"So I'm your object?"

"And now you're trying to change the subject."

"Darn." He snapped his fingers. "And I thought I was being subtle."

"What was with you and her?" She implied firmer.

"From how deep these scratches are, I'd say you already know." He investigated. But she just waited.

"She was just admiring **Your **hot bod." He motioned toward his bare abdomen.

"And?"

"C'mon Sam, If I'm here right now doesn't that explain something?"

"Danny. What's with you? You were always so oblivious, but now..."

"I just..." He looked at her solemn face.

"I just... Didn't want to wait any more."

"When you were hit with Johnny's bike, I felt like I had literally died. When I looked back at him, there was this... Rage. Even though he didn't exactly hit you, it was still his bike, his fault that he had to pick a fight with me. I wanted to **Kill **him. But I couldn't. Not because of my morals. And not because you wouldn't let me live it down. But because I had **Seen **it happen before it did. I thought I could protect you if I just ended it quickly... But that's what was supposed to happen. After you were hit, I was gonna start giving you some making some advances, but with whatever happened to me, there wouldn't be any waiting. If you were any different of a person, even in the slightest, you would've died from being hit by the bike. And me?... I actually died." Sam thought he was just being metaphorical, that with her being injured, he just couldn't live with himself.

"When the pain subsided and I blacked out, I woke up on an autopsy table. I thought Vlad or the Guys in White had come to the hospital when I was at my weakest. But Dr. Li came in, he told me I had been dead for half and hour. I was dead before I hit the ground." He gave a sad laugh. "They couldn't explain why I died. And if it happened again..."

"Danny..." She cupped his cheek in her hand.

"So, About the paper work." She smiled cheekily.

"Ah!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Oblivious." He raised his hands like 'You got me'.

"Let's finish getting dressed, I wanna see how our new outfits look."

* * *

Danny was outside the store, waiting for Sam. He looked at his reflection in the window, and he had to admit, he looked **Damn **good. He was wearing faded black jeans, they weren't necessarily tight but they weren't loose. A type of sporty black loafers. A dark grey button up with its sleeves folded back on his wrists. And a custom design and fit, black, faux leather jacket. It wasn't from this store, he had his clone get it from his house. Needless to say, it was pretty expensive. He had pulled his hair back where only his most rebellious bangs hung over his face. _Maybe **too **damn good. _

"Enjoying yourself?" Came a familiar voice. Danny turned to find someone not so similar to the voice he loves.

"Um. Pardon my rudeness, but... Who'er'yu?" Sam backed up, as if Danny had just slapped her.

"Danny!" She practically charged at him.

"I'm kidding! Kidding!" He raised his hands in surrender. "You look adorable." He gave her a content smile. Sam blushed and turned her head to avoid eye contact.

"I'm not trying to look adorable!" Sam had ditched her plaid skirt for some tight, torn, black jeans that had a few studs, chains and stitched skulls on them. She still had boots, they were just more form fitting. Her shirt was thick, but torn as well, just more along the rims. It had it's own little designs that didn't differ much from her pants, and asymmetrical padding, her right sleeve was torn off and replaced by a shoulder pad, there was padding covering just under her chest and only on the top half of her abs, her left sleeve was long enough to have a hole where she would put her thumb through, and padding was on her upper and fore arm. And she had pulled more of her hair back into a larger pony tail.

"Then what did you want to look like?" His smile grew wider.

"Iwntdtlksxy." She mumbled quickly.

"If you don't tell me straight I'll have to start guessing."

"I wanted... To... Lksxy."

"Licentious? Libidinous? Salacious?... Risqué?" Danny started to guess.

"Libidinous?! What are you getting at?!"

"I'm saying I'm gonna beat any one who even looks at you from the corner of their eye until they devoid their bowels "

"Danny."

"Fine. But until they piss themselves is as far as I'm gonna go." He bargained, but she just continued to stare at him with a demand for obedience.

"You drive a hard bargain. Until they start crying." She still stared.

"Until they beg?" Still.

"Aw! C'mon Sam! I want something coming outta them that isn't blood." Still.

"I'm starting to think you dressing up for me has more disadvantages than advantages." He stated.

"There **Is **one good advantage."

"And what is that?" His interest piqued.

"That no matter what any other guys try, no one can have **This**-" She motioned toward herself. "But you."

"Worth it!" He did a fist pump.

"Dork."

"The same goes for you. No doubt you've seen a few girls givin' me the **Eye**."

"How about a few piercings to celebrate?" Danny suggested.

"Never thought I'd be able to see you with a piercing."

"I blame your gothic influence."

"Right. 'Gothic influence'." She air quoted.

"I'm practically a different person now! I used to like all the colors, but now black just looks so... Cool. And I'm practically an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian from all those sad looks you give my delicious meat."

"I never said you had to change." She turned around. Danny grabbed her chin from behind and placed his head next to hers.

"I didn't say I hated it." He crept up

"Danny. Not in public." Sam scorned him.

"What's the magic word?" His breath tickling her ear.

"Now, before I reacquaint you with the floor"

"I said **Word **but alright." He abruptly pulled away, and Sam fell forwards a bit. "I would also have accepted 'Master'."

"Jeez." She held her face in embarrassment.

"Piercings!" He screamed like a child wanting ice cream. "Then a prank on Tucker."

* * *

Sam and Danny had just finished getting their piercings. Sam had gotten a few, though only one was visible. Danny had also gotten a few, but most of his were visible. He had two rings on the top of his left ear and an elaborate shield ring on his right. While Sam had only a stud on her earlobe. Danny had noticed her lack of visible piercage.

"I think I have more Goth than you do." He eyed her for any more piercings.

"I still have Goth, just most of mine is private." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Oh?" He re-positioned himself in front of her. "What do these other piercings look like? And where are they?"

"You'll be able to see them..." He perked up at her words. "In a year or two." She gave him a sultry smile as she walked out of the piercing studio. "So. About that prank."

"Right! Follow me." He made his way to the fountain in the center of the mall, sat down and texted Tucker.

"So?"

"Just... hold... On." His concentration almost utterly on texting. "There." He showed her the text history. '_Me and Sam got out early and are at__ the mall doing some things, want you to join. Find the delinquents at the fountain, they know where we are._'.

"Oh, You. Are. Evil." Danny smiled mischievously at her comment. Tucker arrived thirty minutes later and Danny nudged Sam's leg.

"Don't look. 50° to your left." He whispered to her.

"What do we do?"

"Just act like a delinquent when he talks to us." _C'mon Tucker, confidence. _It was a few more minutes until Tucker finally confronted the two.

"'Scuse me. My friend told me you knew where he was."

"So? What if I do?" Danny asked indignantly.

"Well. If I'm asking, I'd like to know."

"What if I don't want to tell you."

"Now my friend Danny might be an idiot some of the time, but he wouldn't tell someone something to pass on if he didn't want it passed on."

"True. Now. Why should I care?"

"Christ, you're impossible." Tucker face-palmed. "Would you just **Freakin' **tell me where Danny is?"

"Jeez, lose the attitude you mook. M'just yankin' your chain." He turned around and started walking. "C'mon. I'll bring you to where he told me he was."

"Is there something wrong with your girlfriend? She's very quiet." Danny looked between Tucker and Sam and started to laugh his ass off.

"Trust me, you don't want her talkin'. The only reason you want a word comin' outta her mouth is if you have a reason for your ears to bleed." He said, still chuckling. Sam glared daggers at Danny. "Kidding! She doesn't talk much, just likes to strike fear in menacing silence." Sam rolled her eyes. _Atleast It's an improvement._

"And... Where are we?"

"Hot Topic. Just this one is more secretive. It has more and better stuff than the others. And y'know... less modern fashion, you know how that looks."

"No no no no no. Friend **Not **Fashion." Tucker pointed out in Point-A-To-Point-B hand motions.

"Relax Tuck. We're here 'cuz you need a new outfit."

"Okay, 1. How do you know my name? and 2. Only my friends, family and girlfriend get to call me Tuck."

Danny gave a quick look to Sam, wondering if she heard him too. She did. "Whoa whoa whoa. You have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah. What'sit matter to you?"

"So **That's **what it was! That was the last thing on my mind!" Danny spun around. And Sam ran over to him.

"Really?! Who is it?"

"What is **Wrong **with you people." Danny and Sam started to laugh again when they heard this.

"Do we really look that different Tuck?" Danny asked him. Tucker looked at him like he had just sprouted another arm. Danny gave a deep sigh, put his hands on top of his head and messed up his hair, leaving him with his original bed head hairstyle. Tucker continued to give him the same look until Danny's action finally registered.

"DANNY?!" Tucker backed up. "So...?" He pointed at Sam.

"Yup! But never mind that! Who's your girlfriend?" He stood there just trying to register what was happening.

"It was actually supposed to be a surprise. But since I seemed to have given it away before I knew it... Just let me call her."

* * *

**AN: **So... Yeah. Video games and such. I've actually been working on some other stories. But the main reason that I hadn't posted this chapter earlier is that I constantly had problems with the page. Like when I finally got an idea for the ch. the page would have run out ergo. losing all the progress when I tried to save. And when I would accidentally use its page to get to another. Either ways, there you go Ch. 8 3k+ words. I've been thinking that this story might last more than the estimated 10 chapters. So... Good for you guys... A little less for me. I do love writing for you guys, but this stuff is hard on the brain. I mean I should really be writing my essay for Eng. class and Algebra is getting harder (I never thought It possible.). and I'm also watching some old cartoons. But again, more than 10 chapters! I would say 15 to 20. Might make a sequel (maybe just the day to day kinda thing or another major Arc.)


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Sorry I really am

**Disclaimer:** I own the entirety of this page.

**AN:** Nope

**Phantom Destination:**  
**Chapter #######: A Little More Unrelated**

* * *

I do hate to rain on my viewers parades, but I'm completely stuck. As you know, Danny and Sam have had a change in wardrobe and have invited Tucker to do the same. I'm 1k+ words into Ch. 9 but haven't made any progress in the last few days. I'm trying to get Tucker and Valerie's new wardrobe set up, but that's the reason why I haven't been getting further. I need your input on what Tucker and Valerie will wear. (I've only gotten as far as Tucker having Dreadlocks.) With your votes, I will choose the most appealing or most discussed choices. (As in how many people choose the same or close to the same thing.) To the winner(s) goes the spoils of choosing what may happen in later chapters or the implementation of any OC's. (Only one or the other.) Though it still remains to me to use them, I will return to you if I choose that your OC or plot twist can't be implemented.


End file.
